Condón de capuchino
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur sólo tenía doce años y como si fuera un "gran" adulto bajito fue a comprar un condón, lo atiende un griego, no le dice nada, hasta lo apoya. Y Arthur está seguro que ahora Alfred, su niñero de veintitrés querrá hacerle el amor. USxShota!UK.


Sé que muchas me crucificaran por esto, pero voy a ayudar a la causa de Murderdn, un mundo con más USxShota!UK sería uno mejor (?)

**Pareja: **AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Esto contiene insinuaciones shota y un condón.

Arthur estaba allí, con paso desafiante mientras fruncía sus cejas y miraba con determinación su objetivo, directo al objetivo, directo al objetivo. Se decía mirando con desafío el edificio, era la farmacia más cercana a su casa, se repitió a sí mismo que podría, tenía doce años -pero según él aparentaba mínimo 19-, su estatura no era muy baja para su edad, pero aún era pequeño y los otros adultos le parecían enormes.

Legó hasta el mostrador y esperó a que le tocara.

–Es mi turno…– levantó el papelitos poniéndose algo de puntillas.

El que lo atendía era un griego. Lo miró como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche -por haber tenido sexo desenfrenado- por desvelarse jugando juegos de concentración, claro.

–Quiero un condón…–aclamó el chico como si estuviera pidiendo una golosina.

–Se venden en caja…–susurró como si nada, como si todos los días un niño de doce vinieran a comprar ese tipo de cosas, aunque ese griego le daría "viagra" hasta a una niña de cinco.

–Entonces una caja, la talla es como de… este porte…–señaló con sus manos.

–¿De qué sabor? –susurró el griego revisando el estante.

–¿Hay sabor café o capuchino? –

–Justamente llegaron nuevos con ese sabor…–

–Bien, entonces quiero un paquete de eso…–susurró adultamente el pequeño que tenía que ponerse de puntilla para ver después de la mesa de la farmacia.

–Buen sexo…–susurró el griego después de darle la boleta y recibir el dinero.

–Buen sexo para usted también…–se despidió "cordialmente".

Y luego de haber realizado la compra el griego volteó y todos sus lindos -y normales- compañeros tenían cara de demacrados, el griego no entendía, pero cualquiera de ellos hubiera al menos dudado en darle condones a un niño que no alcanzaba la barra y aparentaba máximo trece, definitivamente a ese heleno había que correrlo de la caja, era un peligroso.

Y en tanto, Arthur volvió victorioso, no sólo tenía un condón, sino muchos, sonrió suavemente con dulzura hasta llegar a su casa corriendo, golpeó la puerta esperando a que le abrieran. Y de allí salió un joven de al menos veintitrés años, despreocupado, de vacaciones por supuesto cuidando en su tiempo libre al pequeño que conocía desde los nueve años. Aunque a veces… -muchas- se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ese chico convertía en un pedófilo sin causa a todo pobre diablo que llegue con él. Pero se contenía, era bueno, no podía violar con descaro a ese pequeño aunque muchas veces se masturbara pensando en su sonrojadita cara gimiendo por él, y aunque a veces lo tocara… lo besara, deliró con su estrecha entrada, desvió un poco la mirada, otra vez esos impuros pensamientos.

¡No, no delires Alfred, eres fuerte, un adulto! miró nuevamente al chico, sofocado, quizás se vino corriendo, pero no evitó que le llegara un tirón en la entrepierna al verlo jadeando, bien, estaba perdido, era un pedófilo sin causa.

–Creía que ibas a comprar el pan…–susurró suavemente mientras el inglés tomaba asiento en el sillón.

–Es algo mejor…–susurró de manera arrogante el británico.

–¿Pan de molde? –susurró tomando asiento también mientras cogía un refresco que había dejado arriba de la mesa para hacer más amena la conversación, además, lo frío de la bebida refrescaría un poco su ser, se había puesto caliente sólo con ver al chico en un estado -apetecible y jodidamente sensual- sofocado y agotado.

Arthur miró con superioridad al americano sacando unos condones de la bolsa de plástico negra. Una caja llena de lindos condones.

–Traje condones Alfred, podemos tener sexo… puedes bueno, "hacerme el amor"…–susurró el inglés frunciendo el entrecejo mirando a otra parte esperando la reacción de Jones.

Éste… no decía nada, pero segundos después atino a decir algo. –¿Me repites lo último? –

–Hacerme el amor…tú y yo, en una cama, como en las teleseries…–se sonrojó suavemente –Y por cierto… ¿te mencioné que son sabor capuchino? ¡Lo hice pensando en ti bastardo, agradéceme! –

Y Alfred… no hallaba que decir, se quería matar, Arthur estaba allí…con condones, pidiéndole sexo… y ¡con condones!... y pidiéndole que lo violara ¡Y por dios, con condones sabor café! ¿qué tipo de ser desgraciado podía ponerle esa prueba encima? sus mejillas se encendieron y se relamió los labios, fijaba su vista a un punto blanco para no mirar al menor.

–Me lo dijeron…–agregó el menor mientras abría la caja y cortaba uno de los preservativos mientras lo llevaba en el sobre hacia Jones, éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado mientras respiraba agitadamente colapsado en deseo hacia el muchacho, cerraba los ojos, pero un escenario más morboso aparecía delante de él al hacerlo, Arthur grita su nombre en fantasías. –Que quizás… la persona que te amara aún no te hacía el amor por posibles consecuencias a futuro y que si usaban condón… no había problema…–

–Ar-Arthur…–susurró destruido por la duda, el menor estaba gateando por sus piernas.

Él no lo entendía, los besos, las caricias escondidas que le daba a su pequeño pene, su lengua en su boca e incluso en su cuello era muy diferente a hacerle el amor, hacer el amor es serio, doloroso, estaba seguro que Arthur no comprendía la seriedad del asunto y aún así su mente dejó de responderle cuando sintió la pequeña y tibia mano en la erección de sus pantalones apretando suavemente su bulto y haciendo ademán de poner el condón.

Alfred le arrebató el sobre de las manos al pequeño y abrió con lujuria en sus ojos el preservativo mientras se jalaba el cierre del pantalón hacia abajo tomando de las caderas al inglés nublado en deseo, pasión y por sobre todo, amor, ese día lo más probable es que Arthur botara una deliciosa esencia a capuchino desde bien adentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

**N.A: **Bueno, este es mi primer shota, raro, lo sé, algunas quizás no les guste, pero no lo hice con crueles intenciones, esta pareja es divertida y apasionante, sólo hay que conocerla. Me gustaría continuar con este fic al menos un capitulo más para hacer mi primer "Lemon shota", pero no sé si les agradaría la idea. Viva el USxUK! -y shota-.


End file.
